


Dearest Nuisance

by syntaxanalyzer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Break Up, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntaxanalyzer/pseuds/syntaxanalyzer
Summary: Chanyeol’s Not-to-do list[1] Fall for a person who considers you a nuisance.[2] Fall for a person who hates you.[3] Fall for a person who considers you your best friend.[4] Fall for a person who loves someone else.Final outcome : Failed exceptionally.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	Dearest Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> **Code:** SAH287  
>  **Prompt:** Junmyeon wants to get back at his cheating bf so he asks Chanyeol to be his pretend boyfriend. Or, that awkward moment when your roommate that you're in love with wants you to start kissing him in public.  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author's Note:** Thank you, prompter. I really hope you will like this fic. Thank you, Mods.

It's a really small flat with a very small living room and a bedroom. To be honest, it's not suitable for two people to stay. However finding a fully-furnished and also affordable place at such a short notice is not easy. So, Chanyeol agrees to rent the rooftop apartment and accepts all the conditions of the landlady, including sharing that tiny space with someone. 

“He already settled in. I think he is at college now. So, go ahead, make yourself at home. Be careful, the water heater needs to be handled with care ”, the landlady says as she hands him over the keys.

He really hopes that he gets along with his new roommate. Making new friends is not a hard task for Chanyeol. He likes to talk to new people and make friends, so he freshens up and eagerly waits to meet his new roommate but it seems like his roommate isn’t gonna be back soon. In the meantime, he decides to explore their apartment. 

By now, he has an idea of which switch brings which appliance to life. But that one switch in the corner of the bedroom seems to do nothing and not knowing its purpose is starting to grate on Chanyeol’s nerves. Chanyeol, being the curious soul he is, decides to get to the root of it. He is experimenting on the switch by turning it on and off repeatedly while simultaneously looking around to see if some change occurs. That is when he hears the sound, shortly followed by black smoke filling the room. He finds the source pretty soon. The entire bathroom is now coated with black soot. 

“What happened here?”, Chanyeol turns around to find the most handsome person he has ever met standing right in front of him. He is sporting an expression of disbelief and distaste. “I was just…”, Chanyeol tries to explain but is interrupted by the landlady who barges into the room.

“What happened?” She peeks into the bathroom before turning around and looking at both of them, “You are cleaning this mess and paying for the water heater, I'll go call the electrician.”

His roommate, aka the most handsome person Chanyeol has ever met, has not spoken to him after that. The landlady had called him Junmyeon, so Chanyeol guesses that's his name. The electrician had told them that the water heater was a very old one and the coil was completely burned, so there was no way it could be fixed. 

Chanyeol cleans up the bathroom as much as he can. But now, they have to survive winter without hot water, at least till they get a new water heater. That seems to be what Junmyeon is thinking too, he can feel the coldness and annoyance sent his way. 

Chanyeol feels guilty. He didn't expect this stupid flat to have the water heater switch out in the bedroom. 

⚔️❤️⚔️

The next day he really wants to apologize to Junmyeon. But the said person seems to be deliberately ignoring him. Before he could say anything, Junmyeon leaves for college with his bag slung over his shoulder. Chanyeol doesn't have class today, so he decides to spend the day productively by playing video games. 

In the afternoon, Chanyeol goes to the university to complete a few joining formalities. He wanders around the campus for some time. He decides to go take a look at the University library as it is one of the biggest libraries in the country. He explores the library when he spots Junmyeon on the corner, nose buried deep in a book. 

Chanyeol decides to use this chance to make up for yesterday’s mess. He sees that Junmyeon is near a shelf looking intently for some book. He looks cute. Chanyeol mentally slaps himself for thinking that. He approaches Junmyeon who is busy trying to reach for a book on one of the top shelves. 

“Here I'll get it for you”, Chanyeol says as he leans to get the book that Junmyeon couldn't reach. Chanyeol’s height does have its own advantages that he never fails to exploit. He offers the book to Junmyeon who snatches it from him, he doesn't look very pleased. “I could have taken it myself”, Junmyeon mutters under his breath. “Yeah but I wanted to help and also make up for the mess I caused yesterday”, Chanyeol smiles sheepishly. 

“Help given when not asked for is also a nuisance and please, you helping me get this book isn't going to change the fact that I have to bath using freezing cold water till the landlady gets a new heater.” Chanyeol just stands there for a few seconds trying to comprehend what Junmyeon just said. 

Two things become clear to him. One, Junmyeon isn't going to become his friend any time soon. It wasn't what he said, it was the way he had said, full of venom. Two, he needs to get this water heater issue sorted as soon as possible.

⚔️❤️⚔️

Life goes on. Chanyeol gets busy with his projects, back to back classes and club activities. He has made quite a few friends. He hangs out with them all day and, whenever possible, crashes at their place. All seems sunshine and happiness except knowing the fact that his roommate hates him. He has made several efforts to make up but Junmyeon seems to be the type to hold a grudge over petty things for a long time.

The occasional indirect verbal jabs and recurrent hurting silence from Junmyeon have become an integral part of their relationship. Most of the time, Chanyeol ignores him. Truth be told, it's Junmyeon who ignores him but Chanyeol consoles himself by thinking the other way around. However sometimes, he feels bad. Especially, at times when they pretend like the other doesn't exist, all the while being seated in their respective beds that are placed side by side, facing each other. But, he feels worse when he finds the other's antics quite cute instead of hurting. 

Yes, it's cute and funny for Chanyeol to watch someone so tiny and petite be angry and full of vengeance. It is like being threatened by a cupcake. Chanyeol won't deny that he finds Junmyeon adorable. He looks so cute when he curls onto himself while sleeping, like a small baby. The way he pouts when he eats or drinks. His pretty shining eyes. Chanyeol may or may not have a crush on Junmyeon. And because of that, it hurts more to know that his crush hates him and cant even tolerate his presence. 

⚔️❤️⚔️

The insistent ringing of his phone wakes Chanyeol up from his deep slumber. He peeks from under his blanket, barely opening one eye, to see the clock showing 9 in the morning. He doesn't have any lecture till 3pm so his original plan was to sleep till noon. He blindly reaches for his phone and sees 3 missed calls from Junmyeon. Why did his roommate, who never speaks to him unless necessary, called him so early in the morning? He hesitates for a second about calling back and then finally texts him.

**To Junmyeon**

_ You called? _

**From Junmyeon**

_ I’m really sorry to disturb you but ….. _

_ I forgot my thesis and my viva starts in a few minutes _

_ ….. _

_ I also have a few changes to be made in my presentation  _

_ I’m working on it so can you please bring it to me? It's on my desk  _

**To Junmyeon**

_ Okay sure no problem _

_ Place?? _

**From Junmyeon**

_ Bioinformatics department entrance… Thank you so much _

Chanyeol puts on his hoodie that has been decorating the floor for the past two days and picks up the thesis lying on Junmyeon’s desk. He can guess how nervous and desperate Junmyeon must have been. Otherwise, he wouldn't ask Chanyeol for help, given that they seldom interact. Most departments were having the project reviews and other things going on. He himself needs to work on his final semester project. 

He walks as fast as he can to reach the department. It's a few minutes walk from their flat to the university and he is short of breath by the time he reaches the department. Junmyeon is sitting on a bench outside the department with a laptop balanced on his lap. Chanyeol can see how tense he is from the way his feet keep bouncing of their own accord. 

“Here”, Chanyeol gives the thesis to Junmyeon and notes the relief that spreads across Junmyeon’s face. “Thank you so much”, he takes the thesis and checks it. Chanyeol considers before he says a hesitant ‘All the best’ to which Junmyeon smiles and mumbles a ‘thanks.’ 

This is the first time Chanyeol has seen him smile, a smile actually directed at him, and that makes him feel warm inside. They have been roommates for almost 2 years and he has never seen him smile. He has received subtle cold looks as well as outright annoyed looks, but never a smile so this is new. 

Chanyeol memorizes the way his eyes shrink to crescents and the way his lips curve. He has to reprimand himself from staring too long. But the image, that smile, that handsome face that turns ethereally beautiful with that smile, gets engraved in his mind. 

⚔️❤️⚔️

Chanyeol is sitting in his bed with his laptop. He has been trying to debug his own code and has not made any progress yet. He sees Junmyeon enter their room with a grim face. Chanyeol wants to ask how his viva voce went but isn't sure if Junmyeon would appreciate it. Also it's not like they were close friends. Only today did he find out about Junmyeon's department. So he keeps his mouth shut and nose buried in his work, all the while seeing what Junmyeon is doing on the opposite bed out of the corner of his eyes.

“Thanks again. I really was panicking”, Chanyeol almost jumps in surprise hearing Junmyeon talk to him. “You are welcome”, Chanyeol says. 

“So how is your final year project coming along?”, Junmyeon asks. Chanyeol doesn’t know how to react since they never enquired each other about work or life. The only few times they interacted had something to do with their shared room. Chanyeol sees that Junmyeon also looks a little uncomfortable. “Yeah, some error…...I’m debugging”, Chanyeol says.

“Okay, I’m gonna go change”, Junmyeon says as he gets up. 

Chanyeol returns his attention to his laptop but can’t help the smile that's stretching across his face.

⚔️❤️⚔️

It's nice having someone to discuss your day with, to whine about the classes, complain about the staff, gossip, share stories. This is what he once wanted from his roommate. He wanted a friend. Maybe not a best friend but someone who wasn't hostile. But now that he has such a friendship developing with Junmyeon, he isn't sure if this is all he wants. He wants more and is lowkey scared of being friend-zoned. 

Being enemies seems better than being a friend to someone you have feelings for. He feels like a creep and also guilty for having such feelings. He is lying on the bed, staring at the wall ahead while pondering over his current predicament. 

“Chanyeol!”, he hears Junmyeon call from the entrance. Chanyeol finally pulls himself up from his blanket cocoon. It’s late in the afternoon and he is really sleepy. The sky has cast a beautiful golden pink hue outside. He really didn’t get much sleep last night, but that is what happens whenever a project deadline is approaching.

The sight he is greeted with promptly wakes him up. Junmyeon is tip-toeing trying to reach the light bulb hanging on the porch. He looks adorable with his tongue sticking out and Chanyeol almost coos. But that's when he sees Junmyeon’s shirt rising up, revealing his tummy, as he keeps trying to reach the bulb. His belly button sports a pout too and it is too much for Chanyeol to handle. Chanyeol averts his eyes as he asks, “What's going on?”

“Isn't it obvious. I need some help here!”, Junmyeon pouts and Chanyeol has to resist the urge to kiss his pout. Chanyeol really needs to get his feelings sorted. 

“I thought it’s rude to help when not asked for…. Someone about this height gave me a lecture on that”, Chanyeol replies. Teasing their crush is the only thing that will stop one from behaving like a love sick puppy or so Chanyeol decides.

“I didn't mean it. I know you were only helping me but I was in a really bad mood that day. I was previously teased by my classmates for being short, that was why I was sulking in the library and you chose the same time to poke on my insecurity. So, I reacted that way. Sorry.”

“I’m glad that now you feel comfortable enough to ask me for help”, Chanyeol says as he reaches for the light bulb with one hand while maintaining eye contact with Junmyeon. He turns it to make it sit properly in the socket and it comes to life throwing a golden glow on Junmyeon. He looks ethereal. The soft glow highlights his features and Chanyeol is unabashedly staring at the beauty in front of him. He finds himself leaning in when Junmyeon abruptly says, “I want to introduce my boyfriend to my friends. I hope you are free this weekend, we can all meet.”

⚔️❤️⚔️

Chanyeol doesn't know what to do. What he was about to do and what followed, all came crashing down on him. He really doesn’t want to think about Junmyeon’s boyfriend. But that is all he can think of. Junmyeon likes someone else. There is another person who gets to love him. All of sudden knowing for sure that Junmyeon likes someone else confirms his own feelings.

He was not harboring just a crush.

He was in love. 

Funny how a rejection had made him realize that he indeed had fallen in love. Now he doesn’t know what to do with this sudden revelation. He manages to act like nothing has changed. He pretends like it doesn’t hurt him. He tries to ignore the emotions that sometimes surge up and try to drown him. He was always quite oblivious and Junmyeon really didn’t open up to him immediately, so it was natural he didn’t know about the other’s love life. 

But had he known before would he have not fallen for Junmyeon? He isn’t sure about that.

The next day they go out to meet Junmyeon’s “boyfriend” and Chanyeol is a mess.

Junmyeon's circle of friends is quite small. There is Baekhyun who talks way too much and then there is Kyungsoo who hasn't said a word since they arrived. Jongdae seems nice. Sehun who is brooding in the corner is Junmyeon’s best friend so Chanyeol stops himself from returning his glares. 

Then there is Minho aka Junmyeon’s boyfriend who currently has his hand flung over Junmyeon’s shoulder. Maybe Chanyeol shouldn't have sat across them. He thought sitting beside would hurt him but no, this is worse. He really wants to be anywhere but here. Jongdae and Baekhyun are talking about some girl group and Chanyeol tries to pay all his attention to that, though he fails miserably. Junmyeon looks so cute when he eats. It's impossible to look anywhere else. But when Minho wipes the sauce stuck to the corner of Junmyeon’s mouth, Chanyeol loses it. He quickly excuses himself to the restroom.

He splashes the cold water on his face in an attempt to clear his thoughts. Jealousy and hurt dance rampant on his heart. He doesn’t know how long he stood there until someone taps on his shoulder. He quickly composes himself and turns around to see Junmyeon looking at him with eyes full of concern. It is impulsive. He hugs Junmyeon, buries his face in Junmyeon’s neck. He can’t stop the small sob that escapes his mouth. Luckily, Junmyeon doesn’t ask him anything.

Chanyeol doesn't say a word after that. Once they go back to their flat, Chanyeol promptly goes to bed. He is not going to get any sleep tonight but Junmyeon doesn't need to know that. 

⚔️❤️⚔️

He really doesn’t want to go anywhere, he doesn’t want to leave the comfort of his bed. That’s how he has been feeling, lately. He wants to do nothing. Just lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling is what he has been doing for the past week. But today, his project deadline somehow manages to make him step out of their flat.

The sun is scorching and Chanyeol is a little exhausted from all the walking he did trying to find the hardware shop. He needs to buy a few electrical components. He finally finds the shop, purchases that super-hard-to-get chip and is about to go back when he sees a familiar face pass by. He remembers that face pretty well. Of course, that face has haunted him for a week. He sees Junmyeon’s boyfriend walking towards the nearby café. 

Chanyeol wants to stay as far away as possible from Minho, but at the same time he wants to see what is so impressive about Minho that made the super picky Junmyeon fall for him. And of course, a refreshing drink is not a bad idea. So he chooses to go to the same café. There is a part of him that feels like a stalker and another part that makes him feel like a detective. He chooses to only listen to the latter half.

The café is cozy. Chanyeol places his order and takes the seat farthest from Minho. His Frappuccino arrives and he slowly savors his drink while keeping his eyes glued on Minho. It looks like he is waiting for someone. 

After a short while a guy in a black t-shirt and jeans walks in. He proceeds to go and sit right beside Minho. Maybe, Minho’s friend. Chanyeol does his best to not look like a creep. They seem close and something tells Chanyeol that they may not be just friends but Chanyeol doesn’t want to jump into conclusions. They seem to have a pretty heated argument after which they part ways. He leaves the café some time after they leave. 

He opens their flat door to find the small space enveloped in darkness. He hears a pathetic whimpering sound somewhere in the mess that is their shared apartment. Junmyeon has always been messy. He rushes to turn on the lights and looks around only to find Junmyeon curled up on the bed, shedding silent tears. He scrambles to Junmyeon’s side. 

Junmyeon has always been tiny. Sometimes Chanyeol wants to hide him in his pocket. He wants to do that now, hide him from this cruel world. He looks hurt and devastated but refuses to say anything. “What happened, Junmyeon?”, Chanyeol asks for the third time as he runs his hand up and down Junmyeon’s back in a soothing manner, only to receive another sob as the only answer.

After almost an hour, Junmyeon says a few words, even those words come out as a sob. All Chanyeol can make out from it is “Minho”, “Cheated”, “Taemin” and “Why?” But that gives Chanyeol an idea of what could have happened. His heart breaks for the shaking figure in front of him. He resists the urge to hug him tight. His predicament is taken away from him when Junmyeon makes his way into Chanyeol’s arms on his own. Chanyeol continues to rub his back while murmuring words that he thinks would be comforting.

He has no idea how long they sat there. He has no idea how they ended up cuddling in the bed. But he wakes up to find a warm weight on his chest and tiny fingers clutching the sides of his shirt tightly. 

Junmyeon is still fast asleep. His cheeks are stained with dried tears. He can hear soft snores escape from the angel sleeping on top of him. He looks broken but still somehow infinitely handsome. Perhaps, the beauty of a broken angel. He hesitates before running his hand through Junmyeon’s locks. 

In that moment, Chanyeol realises that maybe he will never be able to move on from Junmyeon. He has fallen deep and he doesn't want to ever get up. He stiffens and his hands still when he feels Junmyeon shift. 

⚔️❤️⚔️

The next day Chanyeol accompanies him to the library to do research on their respective project. Chanyeol didn’t expect Junmyeon to come to college today. But Junmyeon seems to no longer be sad or hurt, he is angry and he is channeling the anger on other things. Even the way he is tapping that pencil on the table radiates anger. Junmyeon is usually a calm person, even when he is furious he tends to keep those emotions hidden deep within himself. Chanyeol sometimes gets glimpses of those tucked away emotions through a few small cracks. 

They spend the next few hours buried in books. When they finally decide to leave for lunch, they find Minseok walking towards them. Minseok is Junmyeon’s classmate and also Minho’s friend. He may or may not have played a role in setting up Junmyeon on a date with Minho. Chanyeol knows Minseok through his club activities. “Junmyeon, it has been a long time since we all met. Let’s catch up. How about we all go out tonight?”, Minseok asks. Chanyeol expects Junmyeon to deny but Junmyeon flashes him a bright smile as he agrees almost immediately. “Chanyeol you can join too. And Myeonie don’t forget to drag your boyfriend. He has not been answering my text messages for quite sometime now”, Minseok waves as he walks away.

⚔️❤️⚔️

Chanyeol doesn’t like what’s happening. He knows that Junmyeon is onto something. Chanyeol has observed Junmyeon for a long time now. Chanyeol is sure that the way Junmyeon is acting, like nothing really happened, is all a façade and he is about to explode anytime. Junmyeon is chatting with Minho like nothing happened. Chanyeol feels like how one who has read the book and has gone to watch the movie remake with his friends would feel. 

That’s when Junmyeon casually drops the bomb, “How is Taemin?” Minho answers after mildly panicking, “We haven’t spoken in a while, I guess he is doing well.” 

“Oh really, now that’s not what he told me. He said you guys hang out often”, Junmyeon says as he sips on his drink. The music is loud enough for the others to not hear. Chanyeol on the other hand can hear it perfectly and is not sure of how to react. 

“What exactly did he say? I mean, yes, we did run into each other but it wasn’t planned”, the excuse came a little hesitantly. Junmyeon seems to be enjoying this, “Then why did you first say you haven’t spoken to him?”

Chanyeol uncomfortably shifts in his seat. Minho replies a little annoyed, “What do you want to know? Is there something bothering you”

“Is there something that YOU want to tell me? Now is the chance. Is there anything you think I should know but you haven’t told me about?”

“No, Nothing like that………. Let's talk about this later”, Minho casually tries to change the conversation to something else but the atmosphere is quite hostile already. 

Chanyeol doesn’t miss the small sign of resignation quickly masked by something Chanyeol can’t quite place in Junmyeon’s eyes.

⚔️❤️⚔️

Chanyeol hasn’t been able to sleep. He has been rolling around in his bed waiting for Junmyeon to come back. They had parted ways after dinner. Junmyeon had gone with Minho leaving Chanyeol behind to go mad with worry. His eyes are glued to the flat door expecting Junmyeon any moment now. 

It’s around midnight when Junmyeon finally comes back. Chanyeol doesn’t know how to ask him. Junmyeon, on the other hand, proceeds to get ready for bed like it's just another Tuesday. “So…”, Chanyeol finally initiates. 

“We broke up”, the reply is curt with a certain finality. “Good night, Chanyeol.” 

⚔️❤️⚔️

The next day Chanyeol makes it a point to stick around Junmyeon. He is just worried about Junmyeon. He knows he must be hurting. He also knows that he wouldn’t like it if it looks like Chanyeol pities him. So, Chanyeol just continues to be Junmyeon’s shadow throughout the day, trying to cheer him up with subtle teasing and lame jokes. They are out sitting on a bench when Minho approaches them.

Chanyeol doesn’t want to leave Junmyeon with him. No, he wants to punch Minho in the face for making Junmyeon cry. But Junmyeon wouldn’t want him to do that so he chooses to move away and distract himself with the pebbles lying around.

He tries his best to not eavesdrop but his curiosity and concern takes over. He can’t hear much of it except for the part where Minho says, “I’m really sorry. It was a mistake. Please forgive me this one time. I swear, it will never happen again.” 

Junmyeon, however, is simply standing there with an indecipherable expression.

⚔️❤️⚔️

“If that’s all you have to say, can I leave? I have other things to do.” Junmyeon proceeds to move away. Minho tries his level best to stop him but Junmyeon can be cold and unrelenting when he wants. There is no way he is going to forgive being cheated on. There is no way he can forget the fact that Minho chose someone over him. There is absolutely no way he is gonna give him a second chance after breaking his trust. 

This is betrayal. He had trusted him and trust is something Junmyeon doesn’t give to anyone and everyone. His trust was broken. But most importantly, he feels insulted. The fact that Minho had chosen someone over him, managed to keep it a secret from him, lied to him, Junmyeon finds it all insulting. Did he think Junmyeon was so easy to fool? He can apologize, call it a mistake and cry all he wants but to Junmyeon their relationship is long dead. He is never taking him back. 

He can feel all of these emotions turn into anger and something darker. He doesn’t want to deal with Minho but would love to make him suffer, make him go through what he went through. He wants to get back at him.

An idea pops in his mind but he isn’t sure how well that would work out. Sure, he will be successful in inflicting pain on Minho but given the events of the past few months and his confused feelings, he feels that there is a high possibility that he will hurt himself in the process. More than ever. But, right now, the anger and need to prove to Minho that this doesn’t affect him makes him reconsider executing that messed up idea. 

He frees himself from Minho’s hold a little more harshly than necessary. He may be making the worst mistake of his life but he doesn’t care about it. He sees Chanyeol waiting for him and immediately walks towards him. Chanyeol seems to be having a hard time getting caught in the mess that Junmyeon’s relationship is. He reaches out, intertwines their hands and almost drags Chanyeol away. It’s cute to see him clumsily struggle to keep up with him. Out of the corner of his eyes he ensures that Minho is watching them. After all, he wants him to watch.

⚔️❤️⚔️

Chanyeol knows something is wrong. He just knows, he can feel it. The past two days Junmyeon has made it a point to spend most of his time with Chanyeol. The walk back from campus where Chanyeol has to deliberately slow down to match pace with Junmyeon, the way Junmyeon casually intertwines their fingers and holds onto him, them hiding amongst the rows of books in the library to chat about books, the way Junmyeon leans and rests his head on his shoulder while they try to do their assignments. Chanyeol is not complaining, he most certainly enjoys them. But that's the problem, he enjoys these moments a little too much.

He feels himself fall harder. He is not sure if Junmyeon is using him to move on but that is the last thing on his mind now. He knows that he is getting addicted to Junmyeon. Earlier, Junmyeon was the forbidden fruit he badly wanted the taste of. Now, he is completely intoxicated and addicted. He sometimes gets sudden tides of hope. His mind ponders the possibility of Junmyeon actually liking him as someone more than just a friend. But those waves of hope come crashing down when he sees Junmyeon eyeing Minho when the latter doesn't notice. 

Tonight, they have a farewell party for their seniors. It’s not a formal one though. If it were a formal one, Chanyeol would come up with an excuse to escape. He finds himself a violet coloured shirt that is a little tight on him and matches it with black pants. He is styling his hair when he sees Junmyeon come out wearing a plain soft off-white shirt with dark blue jeans. It's a very simple attire but Junmyeon looks so elegant in it that it makes Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat.

⚔️❤️⚔️

The ride to the party is silent torture. Junmyeon has caught himself checking out Chanyeol more than a few times. He shouldn’t look this good in such a simple shirt but he does. The physique he had been hiding with all the oversized hoodies is now visible for Junmyeon to admire. It is a little tight on him and the buttons are struggling to stay in place. Junmyeon has to mentally slap himself to prevent himself from having not so pure thoughts for someone who considers him as a friend.

⚔️❤️⚔️

The party is kinda boring. Chanyeol knows a very few people there so he mostly sticks with Junmyeon. When Junmyeon goes to meet his other friends, he finds the carpet really interesting. He spots Minho in the corner talking to someone but Minho’s eyes are on Junmyeon. He was initially furious when he found out that Minho had cheated on Junmyeon. He had wanted to punch him in the face. But now looking at Minho, he almost pities him, he looks pathetic. 

The music is loud to hear anything that Junmyeon is saying without having to strain his ears. Chanyeol sees Minho approach them when Junmyeon whispers something to him about it but he can’t hear much over the noise. Junmyeon drags him by his shirt collar so that they are at eye level to each other and says into his ears, “Kiss me. Now.” He has no time to comprehend what's happening before he feels a pair of lips crush onto his. For a few seconds, he stays frozen. He feels the sounds of music and chatter around him turn into a deafening silence. All he can feel is Junmyeon’s lips on his. 

He finds himself giving into the kiss. He has wanted to do this for a long time and now that this is actually happening, his brain has stopped working completely giving over the control to his rapidly raging heart. Their height difference makes it impossible to find a correct posture but his instincts make him bend a little while his hands cup Junmyeon's cheeks. He knows Junmyeon probably has to be tip-toeing. Junmyeon's hold on his collar tightens as Chanyeol slowly deepens the kiss.

He is lost in his little world living a dream life when he hears the sound of glass breaking, bringing him out of his trance. He quickly steps away from Junmyeon and finds a very flustered Junmyeon. But…. but Junmyeon is looking at Minho who now holds a broken glass. That's when it hits Chanyeol what had actually happened. Was he being used to just get revenge on Minho? Was it to show him what he was missing out on? Or worse was it to make him jealous? Was everything that happened so far, those small moments with Junmyeon that he had come to cherish so much, all a lie? There are so many questions in his mind.

Right now, Chanyeol wants to be somewhere as far away from Junmyeon as possible. He gives an excuse about some emergency and leaves the party as quickly as possible. He refuses to talk to Junmyeon or even make eye contact with him. He is afraid that if he does, he will break down. He feels tears threatening to fall and wants to go somewhere with no-one around to finally cry his heart out. He doesn't cry until he has boarded the bus and is sure no one is around.

⚔️❤️⚔️

Chanyeol has been avoiding him since that party. It's almost been a week since they spoke to each other. Junmyeon knows he messed up, he knew it was a stupid thing to do but didn't think it would hurt Chanyeol so much. He understands that maybe Chanyeol is right in not talking to him. He deserves this. He just wants to apologise but Chanyeol is not even looking at him. 

They both are seated in their respective beds, pretending to work on some assignment. Chanyeol is holding his book upside down and Junmyeon briefly considers joking about it but gives up knowing that it won’t be received well. The air is thick with tension.

"I am considering taking up a bioinformatics course this semester", Junmyeon meekly starts talking. Chanyeol doesn’t reply. "Maybe, you can help me with deciding?", Junmyeon cannot believe how awkward that came out. Chanyeol finally speaks, "Do you have any explanation for what you did the other day? Don't you feel like you have something to apologise for?"

"I was going to but you were doing everything within your capacity to avoid me. How do you expect me to apologise if you wouldn't even look at me? Do you want me to write you a letter of apology?"

Now with the way Chanyeol is looking at him in disbelief, Junmyeon knows that he made the situation worse. Maybe his sense of humour is indeed bad.

"Why don’t you mail me your apology", comes an annoyed reply. 

Junmyeon sighs, "I'm really sorry Chanyeol. I shouldn't have kissed you. I am really sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Minho insisted on getting back. I just didn't know what to do so I told Minho that we are dating." 

"Why did you not tell me anything?"

"I did but you didn't listen. I'm sorry that I didn't have much time to make a powerpoint presentation and explain it to you." Junmyeon knows he is being ridiculous but he feels annoyed and hurt about having to apologise though he fully knows that Chanyeol is the one who ought to be feeling so and not him. He needs to work on himself.

"Please, you didn't have the basic courtesy to let me know beforehand and now you are making this about me not listening? I have been nothing but supportive and understanding with you. The way you treated me when we first moved in, like you would rather walk on fire than stay in the same room with me. I still helped you. I was always a good friend to you. More understanding than you could think of. I picked up on your mood and adjusted for your sake."

"If you are so understanding then you could have hung around for sometime and then asked me for clarification. But you just pushed me and ran away. You could have been more subtle if you are such an understanding friend. Did you think I lost my mind at that second? Why didn't you consider the idea that maybe I would have had a reason? I made the mistake here. I shouldn't have kissed you. I should have asked Baekhyun for help."

"This is ridiculous. You of all people don't get to talk about picking up cues or being observant and intuitive. You are the most oblivious person I have ever met." Chanyeol really is losing his cool. There are tears on the corner of his eyes. 

Junmyeon is observant, no matter what Chanyeol says, but his stubbornness sometimes makes him act inconsiderate anyway.

"What do you mean by me of all people? Is this about me being oblivious of how my boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend, was cheating on me? I'm sorry for being a fool who can't look at the obvious."

"No, you idiot, I'm talking about how you stayed blissfully unaware of the fact that I was in love with you in spite of all the not so subtle signs I threw your way and then going on to kiss me in public to get revenge on your stupid ex-boyfriend." With that Chanyeol grabs his phone and leaves the room leaving a very shocked Junmyeon behind.

⚔️❤️⚔️

It is a huge understatement to say that Junmyeon feels like an idiot. He thought Chanyeol was right in being angry with him for not discussing with him but had absolutely no idea about the other thing.

Chanyeol has been in love with him? Like he actually loves him? Junmyeon will not deny that he had found Chanyeol cute and adorable. He will not deny that some days he even found him super hot. He will not deny the fact that upon finding that Minho cheated on him, he had sighed to himself and cursed his luck for not dating Chanyeol instead.

But these were all loose thoughts that popped up and disappeared at random times, not concrete enough to become a wish. Now that he knows Chanyeol has always been in love with him and he has unintentionally hurt Chanyeol more than he could have thought, he feels remorseful. Chanyeol isn't responding to his texts or calls and that is making his already guilt-stricken conscience worried with concern.

⚔️❤️⚔️

Junmyeon is busy regretting his life decisions and also struggling to keep the bag on his shoulder from falling. He didn't see Chanyeol when he woke up. He can understand why Chanyeol would have left without wanting to see him. He is busy sulking when he finds Minho approaching him.

"Junmyeon, I made a huge mistake. Something I will regret forever. I will not talk to you again about this. I respect your decision to stay away from me. Can we at least try to be friends? We were friends before all of this happened, right? Can we go back to that?"

Junmyeon is in no mood to explain for the hundredth time why he doesn't want to be anywhere near him. He is thinking over how to phrase his words so that they register better when he feels a hand loop around his shoulder. He tilts to find Chanyeol flashing him his signature all-teeth smile. He has trouble processing what's happening when he hears Chanyeol say to Minho, "I'm sorry but I don't think my boyfriend wants to be friends with you. Now if you will excuse us." and proceeds to drag Junmyeon away.

Once Minho is out of sight, Chanyeol turns around to look at Junmyeon. "There I made up for running away yesterday. I even pretended to be your boyfriend. Now apologize."

"I'm sorry….", it comes out more confused than apologetic. 

"Apology accepted." Chanyeol smiles at him though Junmyeon can see the hurt hiding in that smile. He is once again trying to be the considerate one and Junmyeon feels hurt as well as angry to see Chanyeol hurting himself. He also feels the need to smack his head but then he can't reach his head without tip-toeing so keeps the urge to himself.

"Chanyeol, can you please stop. I can tell him that I lied. I'm sure it became quite obvious after how my said boyfriend ran away after me kissing him. You really need not pretend for my sake."

"Wait what exactly is your problem? Do you just have to blame me for everything I do? You wanted to get back on your cheating boyfriend. You were the one who kissed me. You were the one who created this mess in the first place and now you are making it sound like I'm the one at fault. What do you want me to do?" 

Junmyeon knows he is right but then accepting a mistake is something Junmyeon cannot do that easily. He shifts uncomfortably waiting for Chanyeol to calm down. 

He hears Chanyeol sigh and takes that as the cue to get out what has been bugging him for a long time now. He just wants to get this out and doesn't bother to slow down till he finishes saying all that he wants to in one breath, "I'm sorry. But I don't want you to be my pretend boyfriend anymore. In case you have no other objections, let's date for real!!!" 

“Is this because of what I told you last night? About me being in love with you?”

“Yes”

“Please you need not date me just because you feel bad for me…. the last thing I want from you is sympathy.” Chanyeol is about to leave when Junmyeon blocks his way but that’s not completely possible with his small frame. 

“When you want me to discuss with you, then you ought to listen completely.” He inhales deeply, steadying himself. “I wanted to show Minho that I have moved on, which I actually have. I was upset about not figuring out him cheating on me way before, I was hurt over the fact he chose someone else over me but I was not heartbroken. It wasn’t like I was sad that the love of my life walked away from me. I didn’t care much to be very honest.“

“It was about trust being broken not love fading away, I am not even sure if I ever loved him. Minho, however, is in love with me despite that stupid mistake he made and won’t move on easily. So I had to do something, I went for the fake dating idea to show him that it’s over. Also I thought you wouldn’t be interested to date me as you consider me just a friend or maybe think that I’m looking for a rebound relationship. But now that I know you like me too, I propose we date. For real. Give this a shot. This is not because of my break up or what you confessed, I’m asking because I want to, because I like you.”

Chanyeol just stands there gaping at him for solid five minutes attracting attention from the passers by. “Chanyeol, say something?”, Junmyeon has to poke him to bring him back. “Do you mean it?”, comes the hesitant question. 

“Yes” 

“Okay”

This is going to be a long journey ahead of them. Both of them have a lot to work on, they have to work on themselves, their feelings, their newly established relationship. It will require a considerable amount of effort from both sides to make this work but both are willing to try it. That’s a start.

⚔️❤️⚔️

It’s been a few days since they started dating. They are walking currently around the campus with no particular destination in mind.

“So can I kiss you now, for real?” Chanyeol asks after a pause in their conversation.

“Yes”, Junmyeon eagerly crashes his lips onto Chanyeol’s. They struggle a little awkwardly but Chanyeol almost lifts him off the floor in a bear hug while not breaking the kiss even for a second. Junmyeon can feel him smile through the kiss and it makes him smile wider. 

One good thing, Chanyeol is at the perfect height for giving Junmyeon forehead kisses. And when he does kiss him on his forehead, Junmyeon feels the happiest and safest.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, my beloved readers. I’m glad you made it till the end. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. (I’m being polite and professional here but trust me I’ll jump up and down in excitement if you do leave a comment)
> 
> Also I would like to thank M and T for being there for me, listening to me whine, and helping me with this fic. I love you, M. I hate you, T. I can't thank you enough for being an amazing beta and friend.  
> You both mean a lot to me.


End file.
